Some Things You Just Can't Study For
by zentner
Summary: A reluctant fan club president, one infamous bassist, and a clingy friend of hers; this ain't no love triangle. It's a mess. Slight Nodoka OOC.
1. Lesson 1 : An Invitation

As usual, the music room is getting rowdy again.

I would open the door to ask them to tone it down, but I know better than to take part in one of the Light Music Club's infamous "Afterschool Buffets". God knows how much cake they eat in there.

No, I'd much rather sit out here by the stairs with my back about to crack under the weight of my overstuffed bag.

There are dozens of posters and pictures in the bag, waiting to be signed by the local school idol; some of which I'd rather not be seen with in broad daylight. It will only be a matter of time before the fan club will ask for autographs on their striped knickers, and I don't want to be around when that happens. Not to mention how poor Akiyama will react when I present her with near perfect replicas of her underwear. Poor girl.

I should be going home then. I'll tell them for the umpteenth time that Akiyama-sama - who is, in their words, the goddess of happy accidents and high priestess of moe- was too busy to sign the posters. Yes, I can even say that she's working on a new song, just for them. Cue squeals of "Mio-samaaa!" or "Moe-moe kyuuun!". I should leave now.

Except I can't. Before I know it, my feet start striding towards the music room, and my hands pull the door open. Unsurprisingly, they were all gathered around the their makeshift snack table, unaware of my intrusion. Ritsu and Yui were fighting over a strawberry while Azusa scowled at their juvenile squabble. The cat ears on her head lent a subtle irony to the scene. Mio stood behind Ritsu, fist cocked and ready for action. At the other end of the table, Mugi sat with a serenely contented look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

My mistake. I should have dropped the merchandise and left, quietly. Their heads all snapped to my direction and before I could take a subtle step back, Yui lunged and dragged me to the table.

"Nodoka! Here, have some of Mugi's famous shortcakes!" chirped Yui, short of shovelling said cake into my mouth. Ritsu, on the other hand, paled and started mumbling something about a missing application form. I assured her that I wasn't here for that. The scowl on Mio face seemed to fade as she sat down beside me. Was she relieved? I guess visitors aside from Sawako-sensei are pretty rare around here.

"You just decided to spend time with us? That's nice." The unnatural shine in her eyes seemed to say, "Finally, somebody normal!" At least I thought it did.

"Oh, actually, I'm here on behalf of the fan club." I reached for my bag and dumped all the fan items on the table. "They want you to sign this. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I heard that you needed funds for some club activities. The profit from these should be more than enough to cover it."

Seeing the look on Mio's face almost made me feel bad for her. I was about to put them away when Yui reached over to grab one poster.

"Wow! Mio's really popular. How much is one picture?" Yui waved the poster around, like some fancy flag. Right now, Mio's face positively resembled a ripe and strangely luminous tomato.

"Y-you're buying one?"

"Let's all buy one!" Of course, the president of the Light Music Club starts sifting through the products. Ritsu persevered despite the repeated hits to her head. I'm quite surprised that she has never suffered a concussion in her entire life, although the head trauma could explain a few of her quiz scores.

"No! You can't have those! Put them back!" Mio screeched.

At that, Mugi cleared her throat and put her wallet on the table.

"I'll buy them all." I have to put a stop to this insanity.

"Ah, well... I'm afraid that's impossible. They're all reserved." Anyway, I should start packing up. It was stupid of me to even try.

"I-I'll sign them." The shy girl stammered and grabbed a nearby marker, signing a couple of nearby posters reluctantly. I guess she wants to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Great! Thanks, Mio." Is what I should have said. Instead, my mouth said something else entirely, a victim of some strange alien limb syndrome; except it wasn't a limb and I never believed in aliens.

"Great! Thanks, Mio. The club left me some money to treat you to dinner. Here, you can have it." I knew I should have pocketed those club funds.

"Oh, okay. Wouldn't it be better if you came along? You a-are the f-fa... er...club... president after all. Besides, I should hang out with normal people once in a while."

Ritsu made a face. Maybe they had plans. Perhaps the rumors surrounding their relationship had some truth to it. Funny. Never in a million years would I have thought of the brash Ritsu having a jealous streak. Yet somehow, the sour look on Tainaka's face amused me.

"Let's go." With bass in hand, Mio gestured to the door.

I guess I have a twisted sense of humor, because I agreed.


	2. Lesson 2 : Dessert Comes Last, Unless

The local burger joint was stuffed with customers, so I suggested a nearby cafe instead. Yui and I have eaten there a couple of times and I must say, the parfaits are perfect.

"Ever been here before?" Mio eyed the cafe doors warily, her hands clasped around a suspiciosly thin wallet. The place did look a little ritzy but I assured her the food was cheaper than it looks. Besides, it was my...er...the fan club's treat. She finally relented when the waitress handed her a menu. We took a table near the window.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Uh...Well, anything really."

Anything? I glanced at the menu and picked out a handsome slice of dark chocolate cake. She looked like the type of person who would appreciate a nice simple slice of chocolate. Actually, who wouldn't?

"Alright. Gateaux au chocolat for you and a coffee parfait for me." The waitress nodded and promptly vanished into the kitchen. Beside me, Mio fidgeted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable with something. I was about to ask her how she was feeling when she suddenly spoke.

* * *

"Alright. Gateaux au chocolat for you and a coffee parfait for me."

I watched as the waitress rushed to the kitchen. A Gateaux au chocolat? It sounded delicious...and expensive. A quick glance at the menu confirmed my suspicions. This whole dinner treat was getting out of hand! I should have ordered the garlic bread...

"Thanks, Nodoka... Look, I don't mean to take advantage of the club or anything-" I wanted Nodoka to understand that this was getting embarrasing. Autographs were bad enough, and now this... Who do they think I am, anyway? But she just gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they all feel happier knowing that you're using their money to enjoy and relax. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I can tell them to stop." They feel happier by knowing that I'm wasting their hard-earned money? On a slice of cake, no less. Well, I guess Mugi's doing the same thing for us but- that's different! Besides, it would make her sad if we started refusing her generous offers.

Huh. I get it now. So I'd make them sad if I turned them down. That would make me a selfish, ungrateful person. What's this bitter taste in my mouth called again? Oh right, conscience.

"No, it's no problem. I want to thank them too, but it's too embarrasing."

"Just do what you usually do." Nodoka answered nonchalantly.

Do what I usually do? What, f-flash my p-pant...ies again? Excite the crowd by wearing one of those outfits?

I felt my face flush as more horrifying scenarios came to mind. Nodoka had a strange expresson on her face; my body must have been twitching uncontrollably again.

She's going to laugh at me, I just know it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way... You want to talk about something else?"

Nodoka's...not laughing. She's not mocking me, is she? I looked at her carefully. The worry in her voice sounds genuine enough.

"It's alright. I'm fine." I guess I overreacted. Nodoka doesn't seem like the the type to tease. It's a nice feeling, being taken seriously.

"Finally, the food's here."

"Here's your order. Have a nice day." The waitress nearly dropped the dishes in her haste. I held my breath as I watched the cake flop about on the plate. Luckily, she didn't drop anything.

Before I realized it, my chocolate-stained spoon was already halfway through my mouth. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. What was I thinking? I should be sharing!

"Here, I can't finish this. We should share." That was a lie. I could polish off a pie all by myself, but some things are better left unsaid.

"No, no. You should finish it." Something about the way she laughed told me that she didn't buy my ruse.

"Thanks." It made me laugh too. I must have looked pretty transparent at that moment.

After that, we didn't speak much. Not that it was boring. Somehow, the atmosphere felt...different? No, not different; calm. I guess I was so used to the rowdyness in the music room that I forgot what it feels like to be calm. No debates about strawberry; no arguments over second servings. A nice change of pace, if I say so myself.

I could get used to this.

* * *

Akiyama's mood seemed a lot better after the meal. Just moments ago she was all flustered and uncomfortable with everything. I hope the whole fan club fiasco hasn't stressed her out too much. Right now, she seems fine though. Happy even. We make small talk to pass the time while walking home. Nothing special, just random chatter. Without knowing it, we've reached the intersection that divides our paths. The streetlights flicker to life; it's getting dark. Should I walk her home, to make sure that she's alright?

I wave goodbye and watch as she walks away.

She'll be fine, I tell myself. _She'll be fine_.

She isn't Yui, after all.


	3. Lesson 3 : Soggy Pasta for the Sleepless

"Ritsu, dinner!"

Ah, my brother's squeaky voice; what a nice thing to wake up to.

"I'll be there in a sec! Stop shouting!"

My eyes were about to close again when the door flew open with a sudden thud. Satoshi walked into my room and plopped himself on the side of the bed. Without my permission too.

"Hey, wasn't Mio supposed to eat here tonight?"

So I'm not the only one who's disapponted today. Satoshi's blushing now. I poke his chubby kid cheeks and grin.

"Oh, you miss her already? Aww...Satoshi-kun has a little crush on Mio! How adorable."

My brother's eyes widened and he screamed in outrage, nearly punching me in the face. Good thing I've got cat-ninja reflexes! And a thick pillow.

"No! Shut up! I don't have a stupid crush!" I reached over and ruffled his hair. He was still scowling, but at least his fists were idle.

"Calm down. It was a joke." A little joke and he's scandalized. What a baby. I got off the bed and stretched. Time for iron chef Ritsu to make dinner. As I started to exit the room, Satoshi grabbed my arm. He had this look on his face; a look I can't describe...but I've been seeing it often.

"Did you two fight again?"

"What? No- of course not. She had something to do, that's all."

I laughed. It was a hollow laugh, but Satoshi didn't seem to notice. A toothy grin replaced the sorry look on his face. Why does he look so relieved?

* * *

Once, in elementary, I dropped a hermit crab into Mio's lunchbox just to see what would happen. The moment she opened her bag, the crab latched onto her finger and all hell broke loose. The teacher issued me a week's detention, but the worst part was that Mio wouldn't talk to me for three days.

A few weeks ago, I made her a promise. We stopped under a lamppost to do a little pinky swear. It was a childish ploy, but my emotions were getting hard to control; I had to say something.

So I did. She hugged me tightly, buried her face into my shoulder and told me, amidst racking sobs, that I was the best friend she's ever had. To think that I nearly kissed her.

I don't get it. Everything I do makes her cry.

* * *

It's ten to eight and I'm bored. There's nothing good on TV; I texted Yui ages ago but she hasn't replied. Probably playing with Gitah again. What the hell, maybe I should just call Mugi. Wait - no, she looks like the type of person who sleeps early. Besides, the thought of some creepy butler answering the phone... Looks like Azusa wins the lottery. I reach for the wireless and dial her number from memory.

Mio tells me I'm hopeless with numbers but- whatever. Enough about her. For some reason the dial tone sounds more irritating than usual. Finally, somebody picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Look outside the window."

"Ritsu, what's up?" Typical Azusa Nakano.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Sounds like you have nothing to do." Sometimes, I think my friends know me a little _too_ well.

"Just felt like checking up on my favorite guitarist. Problem?"

"Actually, I have a quiz to study for."

"Oh. Well, don't forget to practice too."

"Hearing that from you... I don't know what to say."

At that, I couldn't help but crack a smile. Maybe Azusa's smiling too, at the other end of the line. She asks me about a couple of math problems to which I had no answer to; I offered to lend her my lucky eraser.

A shrill ring from the clock on my table told me it was nine o clock. I guess it's time to stop pestering my little friend.

"Anyway, studying too much is bad for you. You've got to relax sometimes. Maybe that's how Nodoka got her glasses." How that got out, I have no idea.

"Nodoka's glasses? What are you talking about?" Time to end this little conversation.

"Nothing, just a joke. Goodnight, Nakano." I hanged up immediately. What's gotten into me lately?

More importantly, what's gotten into her lately? Nodoka, hanging around Mio like some puppy on a treat. It's an exaggeration- but...but I don't care.

Damn it. I'm going to sleep. Everything will be better tommorow. Jeez, look at me. Getting all emotional! Not cool, Ritsu. Not cool at all.

* * *

Hmm, that was nice. Better thank Nodoka again tomorrow. Maybe I'll start working on a new song too; a little thank you to the people who financed my little dessert today.

Oh yeah, I wonder what Ritsu cooked up for dinner tonight? I'll send her a text.

"How was dinner? Sorry I wasn't there." Wait, why am I apologizing?

"How was dinner? Tell Satoshi I said hi." I add a smiley for good measure then press send.

I don't feel like sleeping, so I grab Elizabeth for some practice. Scales, arpeggios, even improv; for some reason I feel so inspired today. Before long, I found myself grabbing a pen and some paper. A new song. Guess I won't be sleeping tonight.


	4. Lesson 4 : Run, Don't Walk

Today looks like a beautiful day. Me, the lawn chair, and a novel; now that's what I call a weekend!

But I'll just have to settle for calculus manuals today. Yui's recent quiz scores are pretty subpar...and by subpar, I mean one digit scores. I thought she was joking until I saw the papers. It has happened before; so often, that sometimes I think she's doing it on purpose. Not that I mind. She's an important friend.

Besides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Yui fails every college entrance exam out there.

* * *

"Nodoka! Come in, I just made some cookies for you and Yui."

Ui's as reliable as ever. For some reason, she reminds me of a young housewife. It's probably the apron. Her future husband is one lucky guy. Or wife. Hey, you never know.

Wait, what? That sounds a little... Anyway, the scent of freshly baked cookies set my thoughts back on track.

"Thanks. Yui's upstairs?"

She nodded and smiled proudly.

"She's been reading those books for two hours now. I'll take the cookies up later."

Well, time to get to work.

* * *

Finally, the weekend! There are buttloads of papers due next week, courtesy of Sawako-sensei - but today there's only one thing on my to do list. I grab the phone and give Mio a little heads up.

"I'll be at your house in five. Get dressed."

If she's still asleep, the message tone should have woken her up by now. I smirk at the thought of Mio falling off the bed in surprise. Wait, she might hurt her head... Oh well, too late for that now.

I'll probably be at her house in less than a minute, given how fast I'm running at the moment.

* * *

Agh. My neck hurts...looks like I slept on the table. And what's that awful noise? It sounds like...my cellphone.

I reach for my phone and slide it open. A message from Ritsu? This early too. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel worried.

"I'll be at your house in five. Get dressed."

What is she talking about? Maybe another one of her pranks. I was about to go down for some breakfast when I heard a light tap on the window. Then another one, getting louder and louder. Turns out to be Ritsu throwing pebbles at my window.

"Mornin' Mio!"

"What are you doing? Stop trying to break my window!"

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Late? I'm really confused right now. Maybe that's why I grabbed the nearest shirt I could find and ran down the stairs. I wrote a little note to my parents and stuck it on the fridge, just before heading out the door.

"Finally. So, are you ready?" Ritsu looks like a kid hopped up on sugar. Sometimes I think she's got way too much energy for her own good.

"I guess so..." If this is some kind of joke, I swear her head will-

"Let's go!" Before I could ask her where we were going, Ritsu ran down the street. I hate running... but it looks like I don't have a choice.

* * *

I can't believe it. Yui lost all her copies of the assignment; now I'm forced to run over to my house to get _my_ extra copies.

I rush down the stairs and start brisk walking towards my house, when something speeds past me. Is that... Ritsu? Before I could say hi, something smashes into me. The back of my head kisses the concrete and the impact sends my glasses flying. I hope they aren't broken.

"Oww..." It takes a while for my eyes to make sense of the blurry mass situated directly on top of me.

"Mio?"

"N-Nodoka! ...hah.." She was breathing heavily and all covered in sweat. I was afraid that she might faint at any given moment. Not exactly a good thing, given the position we were in; I found myself staring straight at her chest.

Stay calm, Nodoka. This is nothing. Nothing to get flustered about. Noth- Why does she keep squirming? Her legs are... I-I've had enough of this.

"Mio, can you stand up? Here, I'll help you." I nearly pushed her off me in my haste to re-establish the boundaries of personal space. She stood up shakily; from a distance, I checked her arms and legs for bruises. There were none. My body absorbed most of the impact... _and what an impact that was_.

Huh. I guess my head's still acting up from the light concussion.

The sound of feet furiously pounding the concrete grew louder behind us. Without looking, I knew it was Ritsu.

"Oh, hey Nodoka. Sorry about that, Mio's such a klutz!" She latched onto Mio's arm and ran before I could say anything. Where to, I have no idea.

Why...did I have this sudden impulse to chase them?

More importantly, why am I out here in the first place?

* * *

After what seemed like hours of physical torment, we finally arrived at the train station. Even Ritsu's breathing hard at this point.

"Mio, you don't look too good."

Sweat made my hair stick to my face; hopefully I didn't look like that girl who comes out of televisions late at night. The mere thought makes me shiver, despite the heat. Damn Ritsu and her horror movies. I look at her drying her hair with a towel. Short haired people sure have it easy.

Which reminds me... _I can't believe we just ran off like that_! Nodoka looked rather dazed... did she hit her head too hard? I-I didn't see blood on the concrete but...

"Maybe that's because you made me run a mile on an empty stomach! Then we bumped into Nodoka, and...and..." I didn't mean to shout, but I lost my temper. "Sorry, I-"

For a moment, Ritsu's eyes refused to meet mine. But then she faced me and grinned as if the greatest idea in the world happened to pop into her head.

"It's ok. I'll treat you to breakfast when we get there." Ritsu, treating me to a meal? That's new.

"Really?" My disbelief was negated by the nasty rumbling in my stomach.

"Yeah. You're dangerous when you're hungry."

I resisted the urge to give Ritsu a good thump on the head. Even idiots have their days. Especially this idiot who dragged me out of bed for the strangest of reasons.


	5. Lesson 5 : Cramming

_"C-can I sleep on your shoulder...?"_

The way her half-lidded eyes gaze at me is so ... _tempting_. Before I know it my big mouth is shooting off words that will inevitably piss her off.

_"Shut it, Ritsu!"_

Yet again, my shoulder acts as a shock absorber to another vicious blow.

Damn it. Even in my dreams, Mio punches like a dude.

I yawn and rub my shoulder. The blow felt so real! The skin around it is slightly bruised.

Something pokes me in the sore spot; an umbrella. Oh. So that's why - anyway, this lady in front of me is starting to get on my nerves. I swear, if that umbrella touches my skin one more time...

Ah, what's the use. Mio would probably hit me over the head for making a scene. Besides, our stop is only three stations away. Time for us to move closer to the door. I turn to Mio.

"Hey, we're about to-"

No response. Is she still upset about - wait.

Mio's head is hanging at an odd angle. I'm pretty sure her neck's not broken. Is she...asleep?

I lean in to get a closer look. Sure enough, those sharp grey eyes of hers were shut tight. Oh, and there's a little drool on the corner of her mouth. Haha. If I had my camera with me... it would be funn- useless.

My hands are cold. I... I've never seen her this close before.

I pinched myself. It hurt like hell. I could have sat there watching her all the way to Kyoto.

But then the stupid umbrella hag wakes her up. I swear I'll stuff that umbrella up that bitc -

"Ritsu, are we almost there yet?" Mio rubs her eyes and looks around the train before facing me.

"Ten minutes away, I think."

"Oh. Okay." She stretched some more, but her eyes were stuck on the door, like some caged puppy. Heh. Sometimes I forget that Mio's not as mature as she'd like us to think.

It was stupid, dragging her out here without a plan, but I just had this feeling that if I didn't make that call, somebody else would. Anyway - right now, none of that matters.

Why? Because Mio's right here beside me, that's why. It almost feels evil, keeping her all to myself like this.

I just hope she doesn't realize that we aren't actually late for anything.

* * *

X plus y is a linear equation, which means that 64 is the best answer. Next... the formula for obtaining the heat capacity of a grain of rice is...

"-ka.."

What? Ka? That's definitely not the answer. Hm. I'll pass on this one. The following question looks easier.

"-doka..."

If memory serves me right, doka is not even a word... Or an acronym for anything relevant to the Imperial history of Japan.

"Nodoka!"

I look up from the paper and blink hard in an attempt to clear the numbers floating around my field of vision. From the other side of the table, Yui is staring at me like the answer to the universe was written on my face. Satisfied that she had my attention, Yui smiled and pushed a basket of cookies towards me. A couple of books fell off the table as a result of her enthusiasm. Strangely, only the math books were conveniently pushed aside.

"I think it's time for a snack." It's probably the fifth time she has asked that question. Oh well. I suppose we've done enough to deserve a little break.

"Alright."

"Hey Nodoka, you look weird today. Are you sick?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? Ui said the flu season is about to start. You're not an idiot, so you should take care of yourself!"

"I'll try. You too, Yui."

"What? I'm invincible! I-" She sneezes. Well, at least there's still hope for her yet.

"Five more minutes, then we'll get started on some calculus."

"What? You're a slave driver..."

"Fine, ten minutes. Including the bathroom break."

Yui pouts and dive tackles the large black bag beside her bed. As soon as she opened it, I knew that our study session was as good as done.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry. Gitah always gives me great ideas!"

Yui's in her own little world right now. If I left, she probably wouldn't notice. Maybe Ui needs some help with dinner. Looks like I'll be sleeping over anyway.

"Where are you going?" Oh dear. She noticed.

"I'm going to help Ui with dinner."

"But I thought you wanted a Gitah lesson!"

I...honestly don't know what to say at this point.

* * *

I have to say, Mio has great taste in restaurants. Since when did omelets cost 800 yen a piece? Dear god, my wallet... But I can't complain. We haven't talked like this in days. I was beginning to think that the only things she could say were _idiot_ or _p__ractice_ or something like that.

"Then Mugi told me she didn't know how to open it!"

"Really? Maybe rich people don't need such things."

"... Hey Mio, what would you do if you found a briefcase full of cash?"

"Leave it there, of course."

"Y-you're just saying that."

"It's not mine, so why take it?"

"Fine. Let's say some guy hands you a briefcase full of hundred dollar bills. Oh, and if you don't spend it he'll shoot you."

"He's going to s-shoot...?" Mio's turning pale. I'm guessing the ketchup on her plate is starting to look a lot like something else entirely.

"Uh...well... Forget about that. The waffles are pretty good! Here, have some."

Amazingly, she doesn't hit me. I guess the chocolate syrup brought her out of that funk. After a couple of bites she wipes her mouth and looks at me thoughtfully. I know it's pretty cheap of me, but I'm hoping that she's not going to ask for a second helping.

"Five tickets to London." It took me a while to realize that she was answering my hypothetical question.

"London? What, you want to be a yankee or something?"

"They're British, Ritsu. Just because they speak English doesn't make them American."

"Whatever. It's a promise then? HTT to London!"

I grab the spoons and perform an impromptu Keith Moon inspired drum solo on the empty plates.

She laughs. It's contagious; we probably look like sugar-crazed lunatics.

At least until the bill arrives.

Hm. Where to now?

* * *

"You put that there. Now press harder. Good!"

After a one-sided argument, Yui managed to hook her nine pound guitar around my shoulder. She's trying to teach me how to play a few simple chords. I guess she deserves some credit; holding down steel wires while your fingers are contorted in some strange shape is not easy.

"Like this?"

"Yep. Now play it!"

I strum the guitar. It gives off a warm sound; the wood vibrates softly. So this is what an A sounds like. Funny how chords only stop at G. Why don't they go up to Z or something?

Yui glares at my fingers. Maybe I placed them wrong.

"That's not fair. Your fingers are pretty long, aren't they?"

"Hm? Well, not really."

"Mio's got long fingers too." There's a dull ache on the back of my head again. What in the world does she have to do with my fingers?

"She plays a bass, right?" Yui seems surprised that I know what her friend's instrument is. Considering that I'm the president of the Akiyama fan club, there are probably some things about Mio that I know more than she does. Which, quite frankly, alarms me.

"Elizabass! But Gitah's way better. It has more strings, you know?"

"Yeah, it does." I hand Gitah back to its rightful owner and watch a fairly melodramatic reunion between Yui and her beloved instrument.

Two years ago and she would have done the same thing to a pint of vanilla ice cream. Yui... she's grown a lot, hasn't she?

The thought fills me with pride. And a strange wistfulness.

Azusa, Mio, Tsumugi, and Ritsu; I guess I owe a lot to those girls. Maybe they've done more for Yui than I ever could, now that I'm preoccupied with the student council.

"Finished."

"What?"

"Here. Page fifty-one to sixty, right?" The previously blank papers are filled with various mathematical expressions.

After checking and re-checking each solution, I have come to the conclusion that Yui is an insult to the Japanese education system - even I couldn't solve equations this fast! How the hell did she fail in the first place?

Yui's a genius. At least until I see the answer key sticking out of her pocket.

No wait, that's not it.

I'm the one turning into an idiot. That concussion has done a number on my IQ, for sure.

* * *

I don't believe this.

This god-forsaken town actually has a festival. People are running around wearing kimonos and shit, while yakisoba and takoyaki stalls fill the streets with the irresistible scent of freshly fried food.

"Ritsu, you didn't tell me we were going to a festival!"

_Well that's because I didn't know we were going to run into one!_ Not that I'm complaining. Looks like my gamble paid off.

"Let's have some fun."

I didn't wait for her to agree. Latching on to her wrist for the second time today, we dive into the crowd. Time to make some good memories - the kind that gets stuck in your head for the rest of your life.

Actually, I'm having one right now.


	6. Lesson 6 : Flammability

This is the second bowl of yakisoba that I've downed today - come to think of it, my shirt is feeling slightly tighter. Oh well. Just avoid the bathroom scale tomorrow; problem solved.

Now, if only I could block out the sloppy sounds coming from the other side of the table...

"Hwoo~ Mmmph, mwore sash!"

Ritsu here is gorging herself on the remnants of a half-eaten okonomiyaki, while throwing not-so-subtle glances at my noodle bowl.

"No." To emphasize, I take a big mouthful of noodles. Ritsu's chopsticks retreated, but not without one last-ditch attempt to weaken my appetite.

"Your choice. You'd probably need a new pair of jeans by tommorow." Actually, I was planning to shop for new jeans... but she doesn't have to know that. Besides, these noodles are amazing. And free.

"I'm not the only one. How are you still hungry?"

Ritsu sticks her tongue out at me - her version of touché. Having made our points, we eat in amiable silence.

A cool breeze rustles through the paper lanterns; we feel the summer heat slowly evaporate. It doesn't take long before cries of "Kanpai!" surround us. Drunken men: a permanent fixture in festivals all over the world. A few women too.

"How about it, Mio. A drink? They don't ask for ID around here anyway." The question caught me off guard. Has she lost her mind?

"Absolutely not! Are you-"

Of course, she completely ignores me and waves the waiter over to our table.

"Hello. What can I get you?" I give Ritsu a swift kick under the table, harder than I intended to.

"Sake please." The waiter throws Ritsu an odd look as she rubs her knee and smiles painfully.

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve alcohol to minors."

"Oh. It's not for me. It's for my friend here."

I wait for him to start prattling about the consequences of underage drinking - instead, he glances at me and gestures for a flask to be brought to the table. Before I could refuse, another customer has already called his attention.

"Wow. He didn't even look twice." Someone should wipe that cheeky smirk off Ritsu's face.

"... I am not drinking that thing." And so are you. Please, _please_ don't drink that thing. Nasty things happen to drunk people... at least accoring to the local news network. My brows twitch as I succinctly express my thoughts in a glare.

I watch in horror - and morbid curiosity - as she shrugs and pours herself some sake in a little glass saucer. The clear liquid drips down her chin; she swallows, hard. Then promptly coughs it all out.

"Augh! What the hell was that? My throat's on fire!"

"Serves you right." I try not to laugh. Her face is flushed, more from the choking than the alcohol.

Somebody coughs lightly behind me. Another budding alcoholic?

"Excuse me." Oh. It was the waiter from a while ago, and he did not look pleased with the mess Ritsu made. We quickly pay the bill.

After patronizing nearly every stall, we make our way to the riverbank. Though fairly crowded, we manage to find a comfortable patch of grass to watch the fireworks. I made Ritsu thump out the bugs first, though.

The first rocket explodes without warning; I instinctively cover my ears and shout a little. Ritsu shouts as well, though I'm sure she's screaming for an entirely different reason.

Flashes of yellow momentarily dash across the lightless sky, then fade as fast as they appear. Without the bang, it would be easy to miss - if you happened to look the wrong way, for instance. Does the transcience add to its beauty?

Ritsu points to the sky and says something. I can't hear a thing but she looks so very happy that I just nod and smile anyway.

She leans towards me - perhaps realizing that even a motormouth is no match for the roar of gunpowder. I cover one of my ears to block out the noise.

Somehow, her whisper turns into a kiss.

A strange, empty calm wells up in my chest as I feel Ritsu pull away from me, slowly.

This... has to be a joke. Yes. Definitely another ploy to put me in hysterics.

I close my eyes and give her all the time in the world to laugh and tell me that this is just a joke. Then, I can pummel some sense into her.

Three. Two. One.

Eventually, the explosions taper off; once again the stars glimmer in the absence of our short-lived fires. My ears ring, dazed by the sudden silence.

"I love you" she says. Her voice is dead serious. I stay mute, afraid of what might come out if I open my mouth.

Then Ritsu laughs - rolls over and laughs like the idiot she is.

"Oh god, Mio! You should have seen your face!"

I give her a sound whack to the head. Then another one for good measure. Again and again, until my arms wear themselves out. Ritsu pretends the bruises don't hurt, despite the fact that I hit her harder than usual. With a grin, she hands me a ticket.

"Let's go home."

For the most part, I spent the train ride home pretending to sleep. Difficult, without a shoulder to lean on.


	7. Lesson 7 : Cold Feet

By the time my right foot makes it out of the door, mother nature suddenly decides that the greenery needs some serious watering. It's a good thing I got up early - any later and I could be wading in muck. Early bird privileges.

The empty classroom clearly tells me that everybody else either slept in, or opted to come late. The chairs were deserted, and the floor beneath the black board was coated in dust from yesterday's lesson. Nothing else to do but to grab the broom and sweep away, I guess.

Repetitive sweeping lulls me into a stupor; I find myself thinking of what I had for breakfast, and whether or not I have enough loose change to grab a quick cup of hot chocolate before class starts.

"Good morning, Nodoka."

A cloud of white dust flutters as I nearly drop the broom.

Trying my best not to look too surprised, I bid Mio a good morning. Behind her the door is wide open - how did I not hear that?

More dust swirls in the air as she starts cleaning the blackboard erasers, clapping them together in a slow rhythm. Little flecks of white cling to her hair.

The room seems so much bigger with just the two of us standing around, finely coated in chalk. My throat feels dry... must be the dust. Breathing is starting to take a considerable amount of effort; another minute here and I just might start sputtering for air. Since when was I allergic to chalk?

On my way to the door, Mio follows me with her eyes. It would be awful to leave her alone.

"Want to get something to drink?"

"Sounds good."

We step out the room and shake the dust off our skirts. For some reason, the cool air doesn't make it easier to breathe.

Our footsteps echo as we walk through the empty halls. Every five seconds or so, there is a little squish sound - little puddles form where Mio's shoes touch the floor.

"I have extra socks."

They're usually reserved for Yui, but I think she'll be sleeping in today. Besides, walking around in sopping wet socks feels absolutely disgusting.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine, really."

Our steps fall out of sync as her feet move erratically, trying to minimize contact with the ground without falling over.

"Walk around with wet feet all day and you'll get a cold."

She slowed down. Well that seemed to get her attention.

"But-"

"Look, I'm just lending it to you and it's not going to cost me anything. Just promise me you'll wash it."

Glancing at her shoes, Mio gives me a slow nod. Getting her to accept my offer is strangely gratifying.

But then she makes a strangled sort of noise. Almost immediately my eyes dart to her face; there was the faintest hint of a frown on her lips. Maybe she enjoyed the feeling of wet socks, and I was ruining her fun.

Our mouths open at the same time, but she speaks first. To tell me to stop bothering her, I suppose.

"How's your head?"

I bring a shaky hand to the back of my head. The bruise is smaller but the pain is still there. Of course, I don't say this.

"Feels fine, thanks." Mio's fists, previously white at the knuckles , seems to be turning pinkish again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Barely felt a thing. You?"

"No, nothing. I'm glad you're fine." She's actually smiling now. Guess they had fun that day. I take it as a cue to move the subject in that direction. As much as I hated to admit it, I was curious. Why were they in such a rush?

"The both of you sure were in a hurry, running off like that."

"..." Her smile fades quickly. There is a glazed look in her eyes... like she's folding in on herself.

We walk on in silence, listening to the rain pounding outside these concrete walls.

* * *

The vending machine hums as it struggles to make a cup of hot chocolate. I try not to look too impatient, but the machine's taking ages. Seven minutes and counting for a five ounce cup... Nodoka got hers in less than two.

"Uh, Mio..." Oh no, not again. First her socks and now this.

"It's almost done." Probably the fifth time I've said that. She sighs and takes a sip out of her cup, while flipping her phone open.

"I suppose Yui will be late again." I see Yui's name flash on the screen before she presses send.

"Yeah." So will Ui. I wish I had a sister like her. Who doesn't? I wouldn't have to wait in front of a malfunctioning machine just to get a sip of over-sweetened re-hydrated freeze-dried chocolate.

The air between us grows thick with silence, punctuated by the pounding rain. I am not anxious to break it.

"How about Tainaka?"

I thought Nodoka knew better that to mention her name. An irrational anger wells up in my chest. I breathe slowly to calm down, but it's still there. Stubborn and loud and nearly uncontrollable.

But I manage.

"She has an alarm clock."

"So does Yui. She could get detention, you know."

The anger turns into guilt; my hand inches towards my pocket. But the machine finally beeps and I get my drink.

It's a sign - that idiot can sod off.

"If Ritsu gets detention, then that's her problem. Maybe it will teach her something." For crying out loud, I'm not her mother.

Nodoka raises her eyebrows and looks at me carefully, as if I had said something extraordinarily stupid. At least it feels that way - the haze of irritation makes it difficult to tell the difference between concern and sarcasm.

My eyes suddenly feel hot; I bite my lips and take a deep breath. But it doesn't help.

It's... it's just a joke. Ritsu was joking, and this isn't the first time. But why -

_Why_ am I so angry?

My mouth is uncontrollable, saying things faster than I can even hear. Everything is blurry, my nose is running but I can't stop.

I wait for Nodoka to stop me. She just stands there, allowing me to make an idiot of myself.

"All she does is joke around and whine anyway. Have I told you how many times I've hit that gigantic forehead of hers? Well she deserved each and every one of those bruises. You know what, I'm starting to wonder why people listen to us in the first place. We're a mess, and she's the largest pile of - of..."

She interrupts.

"For a mess, you sound pretty good to me."

Instead of shock or disgust or even pity, there is a calmness in her eyes.

"...Really?" I ask, but there is only one answer I want to hear.

"Yeah... Although it would be nice if you passed those forms on time."

It takes me ages to respond. Cohorent words refuse to form, only garbled sounds. Finally, I just nod.

"If anyone asks, I'll tell them you had a bad cold. Wet feet can do that to you."

"Ritsu-"

Nodoka looked straight at me, effectively shutting me up.

"Look, Mio... before you say any more, think about it for a second. Is this something you really want me to know? She is your best friend, after all."

Just like that. No questions, no nonsense; as expected from the student council president. Behind her glasses, Nodoka's eyes are hidden by a wall of light - it is impossible to read them.

Of course, she is right. I should have known better, kept my emotions under control. God knows why she bothered to listen to me. She could... _should_ have excused herself the moment I started to yell.

Yet as much as I hated Ritsu right now, I can't help but think that she would have let me scream into her shoulder without hesitation.

I guess... you can't ask that of everyone.

The bell rings. Nodoka walks me to the clinic and gives me those socks. As I put them on, my resolve weakens. The Light Music Club will just have to practice without a bassist today.


	8. Lesson 8: Sputter

Happy as hell.

It's what I should be feeling right now, lying in bed, listening to the rain pound against the walls. For once I've got a valid reason not to get up and go to school, running like a maniac just to reach class on time.

"Damn it!"

Yelling doesn't help. It's too quiet – even the deluge outside is nothing but white noise.

… Should I call her?

Yeah, like she'd pick up the phone. Stupid Ritsu.

Punching myself lightly on the forehead– it hurts… but not where you'd expect it to. There's this dull ache in my chest, like the start of a bad cold. I wish it would go away.

But I brought this all on myself, didn't I? It was perfect, at least until I- No. That's not it.

Did Mio even hear what I said?

Between the deafening boom of those fireworks and my racing heart, there's a clear winner.

* * *

"I see, so both Yui and Ritsu aren't here."

Can't say I'm surprised, though I think Tainaka's absence has little to do with the weather. Like a little drizzle like this would stop that madwoman.

"It's nice of you to drop by, Nodoka- always keeping an eye on everyone even when you're busy!"

Despite the clammy weather, Tsumugi's encouraging words make my mouth twist into an unexpected smile.

"Well, it's not that hard. You're one to talk, Tsumugi."

She laughs softly as a light blush darkens her cheeks- like some pageant contestant. Sometimes I think she would make a far more popular president than me. Shame she didn't run.

"Is Mio feeling better? I heard that she was in the clinic."

"Oh, you should probably go visit her later. Maybe during lunch? Yes, that sounds about right."

That should be enough time for Akiyama's puffy eyes to go away. I would go visit her myself, but I don't think that would make her comfortable. Besides, Tsumugi's more familiar with her. I'd just ruin the atmosphere, standing around like some chaperone.

Tsumugi's laughing about something, but I can't understand a word she is saying. Everything I said earlier keeps playing in my head; it's driving me crazy. I... I can't believe I just stood by idly while she cried her heart out.

_"Look, Mio... before you say any more, think about it for a second. Is this something you really want me to know? She is your best friend, after all."_

Why didn't I just stay quiet and listen, like any friend would have done? Like Tainaka would... But then, how could I? The truth is... I don't really feel like helping her fix their problem. When I hear her say that girl's name, something in me withers.

Besides, Mio and I are barely friends.

The pianist was looking at me expectantly, so I nod and smile, despite having no clue as to what she was talking about. She seems convinced by my act, and proceeds to speak again. At least this time I manage to listen.

"Thanks, Nodoka. I hope she didn't catch a cold."

"I hope so too."

Maybe I'm the one who should have stayed home today.

When is it going to stop raining?

* * *

The curtains are white. My hair is black. The skies are grey.

Everywhere I look – white, black, grey. It's all the same, colorless walls. Even my skin looks a little paler against the cool sheets. It's ghastly- if I wasn't sick before, this depressing atmosphere is sure to make me come down with something in no time at all.

Again, my eyes flutter shut in an attempt to mimic sleep, but they just won't stay closed. Stubborn flashes of light pollute the peaceful darkness behind my eyelids. I'm nothing but a bundle of frayed nerves. Maybe I really am sick.

"Hello, Mio. Feeling better?"

The curtains rustle open; my eyes are finally treated to some color. It's Tsumugi.

"Yeah, just a cold. It's nothing."

Hopefully my eyes are a lot less red than they were this morning. She looks concerned and embarrassed at the same time. Ah well, who wouldn't act strange, standing beside a croaky mess?

"I wanted to bring you some cake, but the nurse wouldn't let me take the basket in."

"What? You… tried to smuggle food… into the clinic…?"

The image of my gentle Finnish friend glaring at the nurse while lugging along a hefty wicker basket bursting with slices of cake and fine china… Why– why am I laughing? It feels so inappropriate but I can't help myself.

"It's nice to see you cheerful again, Mio. You'll get better in no time."

"Thanks, Mugi. I- really, thank you."

"Oh, but I didn't do anything."

It's nice to see that some things don't change. If Yui and Azusa were here I bet they would be bickering like lovesick puppies. It's fun to watch, but I make it a point not to encourage them. Actually, I think I hear two people arguing outside. It doesn't sound like those two though. Probably just be some student pretending to be sick. The curtains open a second time. I hope the nurse isn't booting me out for some truant.

"Here you go."

"…N-nodoka?"

It takes forever for my brain to understand that the class president is standing right in front of me, holding out a basket of delicately baked pastries with a strange look on her flushed face- perhaps from arguing with the nurse? Or is it genuine embarrassment? I'd ask, but I don't know what to say; "Why in the world did you do this?" doesn't sound quite right. I resort to thanking her, though I'm not sure what for. She shakes her head at me and grins awkwardly.

"Would be a shame to waste this much food, after all. You should eat it before the nurse decides to take some for herself."

Tsumugi beams at her and starts passing out plates and forks, but she hurriedly retreats, mumbling about some meeting she has to attend.

"That was pretty nice of her, don't you think? She could have gotten into trouble though. It's good to see that you two are close."

"…I guess. I should thank her properly later."

We're not! The only reason Nodoka is talking to me is because it's her job to be nice to everyone. I shouldn't burden her with my problems; she has enough of her own.

I only have one.

"So, which one would you like?"

In the short span of time that I zoned out, Mugi has already set up a full desert bar on my bed.

"That one, please."

Sugar is a lethally delicious poison. Makes you smile, and then it goes to your thighs. Well, my thighs can turn into balloons for all I care. Anything to forget these past couple of days, even for a moment. Why is everyone acting so strange? It's almost as if everyone's in on a joke that I'm not.

Then again, hasn't it always been that way?


End file.
